


Subservient Housewives and other Mythical Creatures

by voxangelus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Pregnancy Kink, Sass, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxangelus/pseuds/voxangelus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the outside, Susan looks like a doting, subservient housewife to her busy Auror husband. The outside would be very surprised at what goes on behind closed doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subservient Housewives and other Mythical Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 round of hp_porninthesun on LiveJournal, for het prompt #32: Harry/Susan: Everyone thinks Susan’s the perfect stay at home housewife; she’s patient, kind, does all the cleaning and the housework. They don’t know what goes on behind closed doors. The prompter asked for pegging, femdom, and bondage. 
> 
> luvsev did the beta on this one and I thank her kindly!

“Oh, look at the time! Sorry, Hannah – I need to get this horde home and dinner started. It was good to talk for a few minutes; tell Neville we said hello!” Susan said apologetically, as she carefully got up from the bench and called her three children over from the play park’s slides and swings. 

“I will. When are you due with this one, anyway?” asked Hannah, waving to Lily, Minnie, and Amelia, as they gathered around Susan like so many chicks to a mother hen.

Susan grinned, rubbing her belly. “Ooooh, mid-September. Another three months to go. I feel a bit sorry for him, to have three older sisters.”

“I don’t want a brother,” three-year-old Amelia piped up, taking her thumb out of her mouth long enough to speak. “Boys are stinky.”

Laughing, Susan put her purse over her shoulder and took Amelia and Minnie’s hands. “You’re not wrong about that, but don’t say it to your daddy. You’ll hurt his feelings.”

Hannah smiled, shaking her head. “I don’t know how you do it, Su – I’m run ragged just keeping up with Frankie.”

“I have my ways,” Susan replied. “Besides, I was an only child and Harry only had his cousin, who was awful to him when they were growing up. We were both terribly lonely as children; we wanted a houseful.” She shot Hannah one more parting grin as the girls started pulling her down the path toward home. 

The Potters were well on their way to the houseful of children they’d wanted. Harry had been an active duty Auror until he’d been on stakeout and missed Amelia’s birth. Susan had been fine and hadn’t complained – she knew what she’d signed up for – but he made the switch soon after to a training position, which he loved. She hadn’t been surprised; he had been more than competent leading the DA back at school. Susan, for her part, kept the house, cared for the children, and was perfectly happy as a housewitch. She and Harry made an excellent team and were complimentary to each other in many ways.

“All right, you lot,” Susan said as she unlocked the door and ushered the girls inside, “go and wash up, then do your afternoon chores while I start dinner.” 

 

Later that evening, after the girls were in bed and dinner was cleared away, Susan was curled up on the sofa knitting and chatting with Harry as he listened to the Harpies beat the ever-loving hell out of the Cannons on the wireless. He’d had a beastly day with a new class of trainees and he was just now beginning to unwind.

“You know they’re going to lose,” she teased, needles clicking away. 

Harry wrinkled his nose at her. “They could rally!” he protested, although he didn’t sound entirely convinced. 

“If they were playing the Bats, I’d agree – but not the Harpies,” Susan commented, setting her knitting aside and standing to stretch, her shirt riding up over her bump. “I’m going to bed,” she said, heading for the stairs, hips swaying. 

Harry watched her walk away, unconsciously licking his lips. He flicked his wand at the radio, turning it off. He’d had a hard day - bed sounded like an excellent idea after all. 

 

Ten minutes later, Harry was naked and suspended face-down over the bed as Susan drew a flogger with soft doeskin tails along his inner thighs. She had stripped down to nothing but her lacy knickers and bra, a set he’d bought her last month after her cup size had gone up yet again. He had a bit of an obsession with seeing her pale, creamy skin offset with decadent lingerie, and his purchases were always more frequent the bigger she got with each baby. The deep green of the lace framing her rounded stomach was pretty, and she knew it was a visual delight for her husband.

“Su, please,” Harry begged, squirming in his bonds. The light touch of the strips of soft leather was almost ticklish. 

Susan snapped the flogger against his thigh. “Hush or I’ll gag you,” she threatened. “Perhaps I should just save myself the trouble and do it anyway – you do have such a bad habit of being loud,” she continued. She’d cast a one-way Silencing spell in any case, but she loved to tease him. 

Harry fell silent, biting his lower lip and wrapping his hands around the magically augmented bonds. He’d been hard since she put the ropes against his skin, suspending him just high enough above the mattress so his cock only got the briefest whispers of friction against the duvet, a ring strapped tight around him to prevent him coming without her say-so. After ten years, she knew exactly what she was doing and she loved having him surrender to her capable hands. 

“That’s my good boy,” Susan praised him as he quieted, sliding her hand into his hair and bringing his head up so she could lean down and kiss him before she started flogging him. Harry kissed her eagerly, following her lead and tried his best not to whimper in dismay as she moved away. 

“No need to count, love – just focus on the sensation,” she murmured in his ear before straightening up and bringing the flogger down on his arse. The soft doeskin left faint pink marks, and he gasped softly at the light stinging. He was so tense from work, and she knew it wouldn’t take long for him to just give himself over to her and her ministrations, forgetting everything he had to be outside of their bedroom. She swung the flogger again and again, alternating the strength of the blows as she watched his arse, thighs, and back bloom dark pink. Harry’s gasps soon turned to moans, then finally to soft whimpers as she eased back on the strokes, tossing the flogger aside. The only sound in the room was the soft panting of his breathing. 

“You should see your arse right now,” Susan purred as she trailed her fingertips over his warmed flesh. “It’s bright pink with all those little stripes that I love so much.” 

Harry squirmed at her touch, trying to get closer for more. The light touch was maddening.

“So pretty,” she crooned. “You were so good for me, coming right upstairs and letting me take care of you like you know you need to be. I think you deserve a reward. Would you like a reward, Harry?” 

“Yes, mistress,” he murmured, mind racing as to what his reward might be. 

Susan went over to the drawer where the toys were kept. “I thought perhaps a vibrating plug while you licked me – but you get so distracted that way. I think I’ll fuck you instead,” she mused, taking her harness out of the drawer, along with a medium-sized realistic dildo, a new one they hadn’t used before. “This new line from Fred and George is almost as good as being a Metamorphmagus – apparently it should be as good for me as it is for you,” she continued speaking as she stepped into the harness and adjusted the fastenings, then reached for her wand to activate the spells on the toy. 

Harry moaned in response, squirming in his bonds. 

“Patience, pet,” she said, laughing softly as she crossed back to the bed, standing near his head. A simple stroke of her fingers and a murmured word released the knots at his hands and feet, one at a time so he could adjust and support himself. She gave him a moment to flex his wrists and ankles, and then pointed to the floor in front of her. “On your knees, my own, and show me how eager you are to please.” 

He slid gracefully to the floor and clasped his hands behind his back before rubbing his cheek along the length of the dildo, eliciting a soft moan from Susan. Excellent spells indeed. Harry flicked his tongue around the head of the silicone cock before taking it into his mouth. This was the first time they’d used a dildo that transferred sensation using magic, and he was determined to make her feel as good as he did when she went down on him. 

Susan gasped, sliding her hands into his hair. The sensations were almost like having his mouth on her clit, but in a different array of nerves. “Oh Merlin, that is fantastic,” she moaned as he bobbed up and down on the prosthetic eagerly. It took all of her will to push him away after a few moments. “Enough, enough. I can’t wait to take your snug little hole with this. On your back with your arse at the edge of the bed,” she instructed. She usually preferred to fuck him on all fours, but her belly was becoming cumbersome for that position. 

Scrambling up to the bed, Harry got into position, his legs spread to the sides to expose himself to her. Meanwhile, Susan rummaged in the drawer by the bed for lube and a condom (she had rather liked his mouth on the toy and wanted to keep it clean). 

“I should have thought about this in advance and put a plug in you this morning,” she teased, coating her fingers with the lubricant and stroking them over his puckered hole before slipping one, then two in as she worked him open. “Then I could just slide right in. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You’re such a slut for my cock.” 

“Oh yes, _please_ , mistress,” Harry begged, fingers grasping the duvet. “Anything you want, I love it!” 

“That’s exactly what I like to hear, pet,” Susan growled, grasping the toy and guiding it into his arse, easing it in. She was going to send Fred and George a very effusive anonymous thank you note after this, because she could swear she felt every little wrinkle and vein inside of Harry as she stuffed him full of the augmented dildo. Once she was in all the way, she pushed one of his legs back to his chest to give herself a bit of extra room, and rolled her hips. His answering moan was all the encouragement she needed to pull almost completely out and then thrust back in, her pace fast and hard. Previous toys they’d used had basic vibratory properties, and she could sometimes come from the pressure and light stimulation against her clit but she knew she’d have no trouble with this one. She watched his face carefully as she fucked him, angling her thrusts to brush against his prostate. That brought on her first climax, and she kept on moving through it, one hand clenching Harry’s hip firmly, the other poised to unsnap the ring from his red, straining cock. 

“Your tight little arse already made me come once, pet – do you want to come with me the next time?” She asked, even though she already knew the answer. The banter was part and parcel of their play, and she loved it as much as he did. 

“Please, mistress, may I come?” Harry begged, hips arching off the bed in his need. 

“Fucking love it when you beg me,” she gasped, pulling the ring off with a quick twist of her wrist. “Touch yourself,” she commanded, her cunt clenching as she came again with a final few thrusts. Her knickers were completely soaked through and her legs were a bit wobbly as she leaned over Harry, putting her hand over his as he stroked himself a handful of times, coming all over his stomach with a shout.

“Thank you, mistress,” Harry murmured, gazing up at her adoringly. 

“You’re welcome, my own,” Susan replied, kissing him tenderly. She eased the toy out and shimmied out of the harness, crawling up onto the bed to cuddle and cosset him. 

“You did beautifully; I’m so proud of you,” she murmured into his ear, carding her fingers through his hair. 

Harry snuggled into her embrace. She always took such good care of him. “Tomorrow, I’d love it if you’d use the riding crop,” he suggested. 

Susan laughed, nipping at his ear. “I’ll see what I can do,” she said.


End file.
